


Patrick Brewer #12

by dairaliz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Artwork: Cardstock cutout baseball card of Patrick Brewer
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56
Collections: Schitt’s Creek Sports Fest





	Patrick Brewer #12

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSportsFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSportsFest) collection. 



Please don’t repost!


End file.
